chaotic_disappointmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwatch
Underwatch was the starting city of our adventurers and a key location for joining Far Reach and The Highlands. It is and extension of Umgor, so it is technically under control of the government of The Highlands. City Description This section is the current standing of Underwatch in the campaign. Nothing of note has happened to warrant any drastic changes. Underwatch is a border town in Far Reach. It is located along the southern edge of the Sky Reach Mountains. It is mostly located between Greymont and Shadowhaven. It is a quasi-trade town, but mainly acts as a port for goods incoming through The Pass. The town provides safe(ish) passage through The Pass at a price several times a year at a varying rate depending on danger. The town also acts as a barricade for harmful entities inside The Pass trying to escape into the overworld, especially during the winter months. The area around Underwatch can be described as rolling hills with few trees. Filled with meadows and farms as far as the eye can see. To the North, the only sight are mountains that reach the sky and beyond. If one were to take a close look, there are several paths that lead up the mountainside, but none seem to reach the top. Demographics Underwatch is a relatively small town with only a handful of buildings. Most inhabitants live spread out among the countryside. Though the town can be bustling at times, the actual population is only 316. The population is mostly human (40%) and dwarf (35%). A significant minority of elves (10%) and half-orcs (6%). The remainder (9%) consist of most other races with the exception of "outlandish" races such as dragonborn and tiefling. Notable People Being an extension of Umgor, the town does not dabble much into politics, but has a large force of guards to keep the peace. * Thoradin Crownshield: Dwarf; male; 110; Baron of Umgor, which makes him baron of Underwatch; member of Council of Vaalbara. * Thorin Crownshield: Dwarf; male; 110; Leader of the Watch; answers to his twin brother, Thoradin. * Nissa Foust: Human; female; second in command of the Watch; underdressed * Mardred Grimtor: Dwarf; female; 160; Secretary to Thorin Crownshield. Rather large and when she sits around the guardhouse, she sits AROUND the guardhouse. Locations Inns Passing Through * Gilras Redbeard: Dwarf; male; 170; Accepting * Kathra Redbeard: Dwarf; female; 140; Accepting * Sell: 100%; Buy: 75% Taverns Arid's Pint * Gordlak Nordan: Dwarf; male; 120; Brash * Nesta Silver; Human; female; 19; Compelling General Stores Crusty Hammer * Brett Faringray: Human; male; 34; Truthful * Ella Faringray: Human; female; 32; Truthful * Sell: 100%; Buy: 75% Blacksmiths Silver Rapier * Calley Fawkes: Human; male; 56; Tall and particularly high voice * Sell: 120%; Buy: 75% Scroll and Potion Shops None Services There are many opportunists that linger around Underwatch awaiting work. These opportunists generally provide travel and/or transportation to anywhere in Far Reach. Those that bring shipments and people tend to stick around until they travel for work. The Story so Far'''' Starting off Our adventurers started in Underwatch. Unfortunately for them, winter was upon the area and The Pass was closed. They tried to haggle their way, but Thorin stood his ground. When they went out into the town, they met with a Dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker. Gundren overheard the heroes talking about trying to get through The Pass and offered work to get them by until The Pass reopened in the spring. The party took Gundren up on his offer and set way to Phandalin. Troll Trouble After their successful adventure in Phandalin, the party set foot back to Underwatch. Upon arriving, the learn the next expedition does not leave for another few days. In the meantime, Thorin Crownshield directed them to his close friend Thorin Karrag, an older dwarf sheep farmer. After helping the farmer, they negotiated free travel through The Pass to Umgor.Category:Far Reach - Cities Category:Needs Work